The Story Of The Nerdy, Freaky Junior
by ughcharina
Summary: A nerd. Freak. That's what people call me. Ex-best friends wanting to be friends again. Crushing on the guy I wished I never fell for. Drama, and lots of it. All on top of being a junior in high school. Well, welcome to my, Sakura Haruno's, story. AU.


**Author's Note:** OMGOMG. Yeaaahh. Got this idea, and decided to make a story. But whenever I get an idea, I lose interest writing it sometimes -.- Hopefully this is not one of those ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. The only thing I do own is the plot :3

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of a Nerdy, Freaky Junior<strong>

**A Sasusaku Story**

* * *

><p><em>Nerd. Freak. That's what people call me.<em>

_Ex-best friends wanting to be friends again._

_Crushing on the guy I wished I never fell for._

_Drama, and lots of it._

_All on top of being a junior in high school._

_Well, welcome to my, Sakura Haruno's, story._

* * *

><p>Today was a Monday.<p>

Well, to be more exact, it was a Monday morning, and I was in the middle of homeroom. But before I take you to all to the heart of the action, let's get one thing straight. I know if I don't tell you now (I know from reading all these FanFictions-I'm addicted to them) it will just distract you and take your mind of the story I will tell you pretty soon.

My name is Sakura Haruno. Let's all take a moment and remember that, okay?

Not so bad right? But now think of this. I'm in the middle of telling my super awesome story, and suddenly I say, "Oh yeah. By the way, my name is Sakura." Don't know what to say or do, huh? All you think is_, 'Oh. So that's the person who's telling the story.' _Or something along those lines. Or Maybe not. Your choice.

Anyways, for a start, the name Sakura _totally _fits for me. You wanna know why? Because my hair is pink. _Naturally _pink. Yeah, I had to say naturally pink because I didn't want you guys to think that I purposely dyed my hair pink. Because, that is so not me. So if anyone tells you that I dyed my hair, remember Sakura Haruno, live and in the flesh, told you that it is indeed, _natural_.

I don't know why my hair's pink. My parents say that it was a birth defect or a mix-up with my genes. Well I guess so, because my mom has red hair, and my dad has gray hair. But then again, hair is hair. And I don't want to dye it because that damages your hair.

Okay, now I will tell you about myself. I'm a total nerd/freak. I'm not those stereotype nerds who wear those big glasses and dress up in plaid (But, I do wear plaid sometimes) and white t-shirts and suspenders. I do dress up quite fashionably. And I wear contacts, just in case you were wondering. I'm just the "too smart for my own good", "I get teased a lot for being a nerd", and "I don't have many or zero friends at all" parts of the whole nerd package. I study a lot and get straight A's in every subject. I also get teased a lot for being a nerd. Which I think is so cliché, but whatever. I just think of those nerd quotes like, "Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one." or "Nerd (noun): A word used by stupid people use 'cause they don't understand my awesome power." Maybe even, "Nerd? We prefer the term Intellectual Badass." They describe us so much. And lastly, I really don't have many friends. Sure, I have people to talk to, but I like being alone most of the time. Loner? No. Independent? Yes.

Hold on. You know how I said I was a freak? I don't call myself that. 95% of the student body at my school calls me that. Just because of my pink hair. And because of my emerald green eyes that supposedly clash with my hair. (Tch, fashion freaks these day. But what can you do right?) And because of my "big forehead". Eh, it's not that big. But at least they took the time to look at me.

My name and… my placing on the social and popular ladder, for lack of better words, have to do a large amount in this story. Like I said before, I was in the middle of homeroom. It was a typical start of the week, with most of the students talking about what they did over the weekend. Most of them went out partying or playing some stupid video game.

In homeroom, the teacher just finished reading the announcements and now was reading a porn book at his desk, not caring what the students did. Most of the cliques started to form and started to chat. There were the Goths, video game addicts, jocks, skaters, a few geeks and nerds, etc. (I don't hang out with that group. Don't ask why.) Then there was the popular clique. The group consisted of: Naruto Uzamaki, Neji Huuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzaka, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Huuga, TenTen –whose last name I didn't know, Karin- whose last I didn't know either, and Ami- again I don't know her last name. They were chatting up a storm, and probably was the loudest group in the room. Their loudness irritated me. Because, unfortunately, they were sitting 2 desks from me. _'Oh Kami, help me,' _I thought to myself as I looked out the window-I had a window seat- somewhat listening to the group's conversation. You know, just out of curiosity.

But, like they say, curiosity killed the teenager. Not literally, of course.

"Hey, is that Sakura Haruno?" Ami asked the group, pointing at me. They followed her finger and looked towards me. _'No dip. I've been in this class for, I dunno, the past month we've been school? Idiot.' _I thought to myself, giggling inwardly.

"Hmm…yeah, it is!" Naruto said loudly. _'Well, obviously. But hey, thanks for acknowledging me.'_

"Ohmygosh, look at her forehead! You can, like, land a plane on it!" Karin insulted. They snickered. _'Psh, I've heard worse.' _I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.

Then the insults rolled in. One by one. Some lame, some actually hurt, but only a few (2 insults). Even the nicest person, Hinata, in the group got a shot of hurting my feelings. Wow she never insults anyone…but I guess there's a first for everything. I felt my eye twitch and I shifted in my seat, sighing. Geeze, can this get any worse-

"Hn. I wonder how I was her friend in the first place," the younger Uchiha said. Some of the bunch nodded and agreed.

-Okay, it can. Of course it can.

Ouch.

Ouch.

_Ouch._

Okay, yes, I admit I have been friends with some of those asshol-ahem, buttholes. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. We had really fun times with each other during elementary school. Like that one time we went to the state fair and I threw up on Ino because she was riding with on a roller coaster or when we had study parties for tests that were coming up. When we were going on to the Junior High in the 7th grade, we had all planned and promised, if I may add, to remain friends no matter what. But like Gabriella Montez once said, and I quote, _'Plans change and people change.' _Well,isn't that the truth?

In the middle of 7th grade, our friendship had started to sizzle out. In that school year, we had been introduced to the world of cliques, mean girls and boys, fashion and good looks, and social statuses.

And sadly, _all _of them had been sucked into that world. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had tried out for the soccer team and had made it into the team. That's where they met Neji and Kiba, and those two slowly brought them up to the social ladder, leaving Hinata, Ino, and me behind. At first it wasn't anything at first, the three still hung out and ate lunch with us. But as time went by, whenever Neji and/or Kiba asked them to hang out or have lunch, they would say yes without a second thought, even if they promised they would stay with us. They would just say hi to us in the hallways, but that stopped all together. Ino told Hinata and us that we would be fine without them, but in that time she said that, was when Ino herself and Hinata started to change.

Karin and Ami, the head cheerleaders on the squad, had asked Ino to be a cheerleader because Ino had been in gymnastics and they noticed how charismatic she could be. At first she declined, saying that she didn't want to turn out to be those stereotypical cheerleaders. But with much begging and pleading from the cheerleaders, she went on the team. Hinata and I had supported her choice, but then being on the squad had transformed her into what she didn't want to be. That's how I lost her. And how I lost Hinata? Well, she began to talk to TenTen, who is great friends with Neji and Kiba, and she took her under her wing. TenTen had been one of the hottest girls in my grade, and was part of the popular crowd. She taught Hinata how to dress better and put on make-up. With help from TenTen, Hinata had totally been sucked into the popular crowd. In had been a matter of time when each and every one of them left me.

The promise had been broken. They hardly acknowledged me anymore and when they did, they insulted me with the things they knew about me, which was pretty much everything.

They switched locker locations from I was to their new "friends". In classes I had with them, I wouldn't be their partners, as they would join the people that were part of their clique. My best friends had ditched their seats with me at lunch to sit at the popular table. I always stayed at that same table because of the chance they would come back.

They never did.

It was in the 8th grade when I gave up on them. All I had of them were memories because the gifts they gave me (I only kept the locket necklace that had a picture of all 6 six of us in it that I'm actually wearing at this very moment) and pictures I took of us were all burnt into ashes when I threw them into a bon fire I had made. Of course I was scolded for the danger of burning the house, but it was toottaally worth it.

I went on as the nerd and outcast. Not that I minded though. The hardest thing was being ditched by my friends, but since I'm behind all of that, nothing seemed that bad. Except when family died…which hasn't happened yet.

Then the years went by, and here we are, all of us juniors in high school, where my ex- friends regretting that they were my friends and making my high school years (which were supposedly had to be the best years of my life; my cousin Sasori told me that) not so fun.

"Yeah I know right! Who would be friends with that nerdy freak?" Ino said.

And that's where I snapped.

I usually am a cool cucumber, and ignore them, but that crossed the line. They were now in Holy-shit-run-away-Sakura's-finally-gonna-explode-run-away! territory. I can be _very _scary when I'm very pissed off, and they know it.

I stood up from my seat, slamming my hands on my desk. They all turned to me when they heard my chair being pushed aside and my hands banging on my desk. I threw them my scariest glare that could make Godzilla piss in his pants, if wore some anyways.

"_Excuse me_? Who would be friends with me? Let me see. Who used to be my friends? Oh yeah, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and _you. _Go ask yourselves why you were my friends in the first place. Was it because I started crying because people made fun of me and you told them off on the first day of kindergarten, Hinata and Ino? How about you Naruto? Is it because I helped you when you fell and everyone refused to help you? Hey Shikamaru and Sasuke! You were friends with me because that one time when we three were a team and I accidently made our team lose and you guys called me troublesome and annoying, right? Don't be saying that stuff because I _know _what you guys are saying about me. I'm not deaf," I seethed, venom lacing my words. Naruto looked like he was just done watching a horror movie that amazing, he was scared as hell. Ino and Shikamaru were wide-eyed. Sasuke looked unfazed, but his hands were shaking, if you look very hard. Hinata turned paler than she usually did.

Karin scoffed. "You're just jealous that they are popular-er and prettier and cooler than you."

"Jealous? Not in a lifetime. I'm just surprised how much you changed them," I pointed at the remaining of the group before returning my focus to my ex-buddies. "Remember when you guys promised that we would be friends, no matter what? Looks like that promise was broken. You guys turned into people I thought you would never be. I don't even know who the hell you guys are anymore! Not that I would want to anyways. Do you know how much you guys hurt me? You guys never even acknowledged me unless you want to make fun of me! You guys, no, this whole damn posse have my and other people's lives a living hell. Ugh, you are just a bunch of attention whores. Get the hell out of my life. I want to enjoy the rest of this year without all the crappy, irritating insults. I just want to breathe again," I fumed. By this time, the whole classroom was staring at the scene. Well, except the teacher. The bunch didn't dare say a word. My eyes narrowed even further. I sighed angrily, one of my hands tugging on the necklace. When it finally snapped off my neck, I threw it at them, successfully hitting Naruto dead on. The locket opened, revealing a mini picture of the 6 of us that was taken years ago. When Naruto realized what I threw, he put the piece of ruined jewelry in his hand and looked at me. I think he looked sad and guilty. Tch, as to be expected.

I grabbed my backpack and stomped my way to the door.

"What about the necklace, Saki-chan…?" Naruto asked sadly, voice slightly cracking.

Everyone stared at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. My expression remained emotionless. But in the inside, I was sad and angry at the same time. Saki-chan was my nickname when I used to be friends with them. They would always use it-even emotionally constipated Sasuke- before they traded it in with Forehead Girl or something like that.

I looked back at them, my back still facing them, smirking and replied, "What about it? Since we're not friends, I have no use of it. Throw it away, burn it. Hell, sell it on eBay! Just don't give it back. I'll return the other stuff tomorrow." I reached for the doorknob. "Oh, yeah. Don't call me Saki-chan anymore. Or even talk to me," I said coldly.

"Oh…okay," Naruto said, dejected.

"Aa. Hey Kakashi-sensei, I'm leaving early." I got a lazy okay and with a sad smile and a single tear flowing down my cheek, I opened the door and left.

As I walked away from the classroom, I could hear sounds of claps of praise and yells from Naruto and Kiba slowly disappearing from my hearing, until it completely faded and I could only hear the sounds of my footsteps trudging on the empty hallway.

I didn't need them. If they wanted my friendship back, they had to fight for it.

**OOO**

After I blew up at most of the popular group, throughout the day I received a lot of praise for standing up to them. They said I had guts to speak to them like that and in return I would smile and say thank you. Even some people sat with me at lunch! That didn't make me really happy, but it did cheer me up knowing that I had some students supporting me. I wouldn't call them friends, but I would call them people-that-I-just-met-that-actually-like-me-and-won't-call-me-names-so-I-guess-they're-worthy-of-my-time. Or PTIJMTALMAWCMNSIGTWOMT.

That is an awesome abbreviation, by the way.

Anyways, that group didn't bother anyone else that day. They kept to themselves, especially my ex-friends. Ha, that teaches them to never mess with the freaky nerd! But I did feel guilty. And by guilty, I mean 0.0000000001% guilty.

**OOO**

By the next day, Tuesday, I arrived to school early. I carried the clear jar of ash that once was the presents they gave me and photos (some of the pictures weren't burnt all the way, so there are still some pictures still intact.) I took of them. So technically, I'm giving them more than they bargained for. And I actually kept my promise! At least I'm capable of that.

When I reached homeroom, I opened the door, to see that our teacher wasn't there yet, but some students were. I went to my usual desk and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook. I soon wrote a note that looked like this:

_Dear Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke,_

_Here are the presents you gave me over the years. And some photos I took of you guys…I'm pretty sure there are some parts that you can look through._

_I hope you can find use of this…or not. I really don't care anymore since you left me. You guys are really jerks. Hopefully this is the last time I get involved with you guys._

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Satisfied with the note, I folded it into a neat square and attached it to the jar with some tape I found next to a porn book on Kakashi-sensei's desk. Geeze, that man has no shame.

I put the jar and note on an empty desk that would usually be occupied by the 'jerks'. I sat back down at my seat and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

**OOO**

As time passed, fast in my opinion, the students soon entered into the classroom. There were quizzical looks to the jar, but the students shrugged it off, knowing that it was still popular territory. Yeah, I guess they're still scared of them. But there was still no sign of the popular group, until the bell rang.

I looked out to the window, but was watching them from the corners of my eyes. Kiba and Naruto entered the classroom loudly, followed by Ino, Ami, and Hinata talking about something. Then Neji and TenTen came into the class hand-in-hand; who knew those two would start dating? and then Shikamaru, who was half-asleep, walked in. Then finally Karin and Sasuke came in, Karin clinging on to his arm. Sasuke was smirking, but by his posture, I could tell he was very uncomfortable. I scoffed quietly and took my gaze off them for a few moments, actually looking outside. All I saw were piles of red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves on the ground next to an almost barren tree. On the sidewalk was a couple that looked like they were in college, I assumed, and were walking hand-in-hand, laughing. My gaze softened and I smiled weakly. _'That's cute...' _I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted though, by a loud yell that sounded like Kiba.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Kiba asked/yelled, getting most of the class' attention. I rolled my eyes and glanced to the scene. I smirked as they examined the jar of ash.

"It's a jar of ash, idiot," Neji said stoically.

"Then why is it here-oh look! I found a note!" Ino exclaimed, taking the note from the jar and opening it. The group gathered around her as she read it aloud, but not too loud that the whole class could hear it, except me. I could hear it perfectly.

"Dear Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, here are the presents you gave me over the years? And some photos…" she continued, while getting quieter and quieter with every word she read. I smirked, but I never looked in their direction. They deserved what was coming to them. I'm really glad it was me who did it.

Soon enough, the group slowly turned to look in my direction. I can feel their intense gazes on me. I kept my smirk in place as I said, "I told you guys I was going to give everything back. I didn't say that they weren't burnt to a crisp. And like I said before, I'm pretty sure there are some picture pieces that still remain."

I finally faced them, chuckling and smiling a taunting smile. Ino and Hinata opened their mouths to say something, but lost their chance when Kakashi-sensei walked in while saying something about saving an old woman from nearly getting run over by 4 cars. They took their seats as I turned to face the board.

Ah, I'm starting to like homeroom. Or school, for that matter.

**OOO**

Afterwards, Kakashi-sensei read the announcements and like that, homeroom finished and I headed out the door and to my locker. Without my knowledge, a group was following me.

I opened up my locker, got my math book and notebook and closed it, just to see a group of students that consisted of my ex-pals gathered next to my locker.

"Yo freak. What is this?" Sasuke asked coldly, holding up the jar of grayish black ash.

"I'm guessing you didn't like it?" I asked back sarcastically. I looked at each of them with disdain.

"Ah, this is troublesome," Shikamaru mentioned, shaking his head. Hinata looked at me sadly, playing with her fingers.

"FOREHEAD! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WE SPENT AND HOW MUCH TIME WE WASTED MAKING AND GETTING YOU THOSE GIFTS!" Ino roared, followed by a loud "yeah" from Naruto.

My eye twitched. They came all the way to my locker, when they could go to their lockers, which was on the other _side _of the school, just to tell me how much they spent on the gifts they gave me?

Kami, slam these bitches. **(1)**

"Ohmygod. You came all the way here to tell me _that? _What a waste of time and a waste of breath! You could always _replace _those presents and give them right back! Money is just money! What you _can't _replace are the years I've been waiting for you guys to come back to me and those nights I've spent _crying _and wondering what I've done to lose you guys when all along, that was _your _fault. Don't you guys know how crappy I felt all this time because of your supposedly "popular" group and your damn insults, while you guys have fun teasing me and make me feel miserable? Ugh. You guys _never _listen. I said stop talking to me and just leave me alone!" I spat out. Just now I realized that I was crying. I continued to cry and stared at them. I feel like a HUGE weight has been lifted.

They didn't say anything. But I could read them very clearly.

_Guilt._

_Sadness._

_Regret._

I rolled my eyes and said, "If you have nothing to say, then I'll be heading to my class now. Bye," I slammed my locker shut before I took off to my next class.

I was well on my way, being already halfway to my destination, grumbling to myself, when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. Being the _ohso kind _person I am, I spun around and almost punched the "pervert". Yes, _almost_. But then the "pervert" had _really _great reflexes and caught my hand.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, firmly grasping my wrist.

"I told you to leave me alone, Uchiha," I spat out. I frowned when his grip got a little tighter.

"Hn."

"If that's all you have to say, then I'll be leaving," I yanked my hand back and rotated back to the direction of my class.

"Wait." He called to me.

I halfway turned to face him. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down. I got less irritated by this; he _always_ did that when he would want to apologize to me when we were younger. A hint of my face softened and I sighed.

"Sasuke, can we talk about this some other time? This…this just isn't the right time for me and you guys so-"I got cut off by Sasuke.

"Aa," he said, nodding and turning around as if nothing happened. I sighed again and walked off to my class, which I wasn't eager to attend anymore.

Oh boy, this is going to be a _long _year.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**(1)- **Well I got that from luanlegacy's video, "You DON'T NEED A Boyfriend to Feel Good", except edited a little(x That video is HILARIOUS. LOLOL.

SO techinally, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But I made it into a story because I was afraid it would be too long and nobody would read it, because even I couldn't really focus on a long one-shot….ANYWAYS. Leave a review if you want to! Probably won't update in a while…You know cus of school and stuff. But I'll try. Thank you!

~Just A n3rd


End file.
